


Behind Castle Walls

by EmberTheDragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Minor Original Character(s), Personal Growth, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Reader-Insert, reader can use magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheDragon/pseuds/EmberTheDragon
Summary: The reader is from Asgard has been engaged to Thor from a young age and trained on how to be a proper princess/wife. However, Thor isn't all that happy about the engagement. Will they learn to get along? Spoiler alert: the answer is yes. Also, the reader can use magic and the Odin family is actually happy, if not a little dysfunctional.





	1. Into the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is kind of short, I know, but it's mostly just setting everything up. A longer chapter will come next week. Comments and suggestions are appreciated and welcomed!

You always knew you were betrothed to the great Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard and God of Thunder. Your mother made sure you knew, drilling it into your head at all times. Everything you ever did was in preparation for when Odin, the All-father, would call upon your household and you would permanently leave your home behind to live in Asgard's beautiful castle. Your parents said you should consider yourself blessed to have such an opportunity. That you were lucky to be the one chosen. That you should be thankful to sit at Thor's side, even if you meant nothing to him. You accepting your role easily, learning the lessons with care and figuring that marrying someone who would ignore you your whole life couldn't possible be too bad, especially if that meant living in a place as grand as a castle. But as much as you were prepared for this day and as inevitable it seemed, it was still a shock to see the carriage of the royal family sitting outside your door as you returned from the market.

The day had come.

Before entering the house you smoothed your dress and hair, trying to look as presentable as possible. You plastered the biggest smile possible on, hoping to rid yourself of the nervous energy coursing through your veins, and then walked through the door. Sitting around in the living room were your mother and father, as well as the whole royal family.

"Well now, _there_ she is!" Your mother cried in glee, rushing over to you and linking her arm in yours in order to pull you towards the center of the room. "I thought I sent you for some fruit, what on earth took you so long?"

"My apologies everyone, I stopped to pick flowers for grandmother. I thought I would be able to take them to her this afternoon" You smiled rather sheepishly. How would you know that today was the day?

"Oh, well that's sweet dear, I'll set them in the kitchen to take to her later. Why don't you give your guests a proper introduction?" You mother asked, pointing out your lack of manners and then scurrying away.

You blushed and almost instantly dropped to a curtsy.

"My lords and lady, I'm (y/n) (l/n)" You raised your eyes to look at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is ours, my dear" Frigga's sweet voice sounded. "The last time Odin and I laid eyes on you, you were a mere toddler. My, look at you now! Thor, isn't she beautiful!"

For the first time, you took notice of the young men in the room. They differed vastly from one another. Loki was slim and catlike, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Thor was like a ray of sun, with his golden hair and tanned skin. Thor avoided looking at you completely, instead intent on gazing at the floor with great interest. Thor nodded without much enthusiasm. You shrugged it off and continued to beam at the royal family. Your training had prepared you for being ignored, so you thought nothing of it.

"What brings you for a visit, if I may ask?" You ventured, already knowing the answer, but wanting to get to the point.

"It's time for you to leave home and act on your betrothal to Thor, (y/n)" Odin stated from his seat. He truly spoke and held himself like a king. "We will give you until sunset to pack up and say farewell"

"As you wish. Please, excuse me while I prepare to leave" You curtsied and left the room, eyeing the two brothers on the couch as you passed. Loki was whispering something to his brother while Thor merely shrugged and continued to glare at the floor.

After you packed your bags and said your goodbyes to your family, you entered the carriage and traveled with the royal family to the castle. The way there was awkward and you could practically cut the tension with a knife, but you continued with your training: smile, occasionally ask questions, shut up and listen. You were surprised how easy it actually was, primarily talking to Frigga and Loki the whole ride there. Thor had yet to say a word. You were surprised, however, when the questioning turned to you.

"So, (y/n), what do are your interests?" Frigga asked gently.

"My... my interests?" You crinkled your eyebrows together in confusion.

"Of course! What do you like to do in your spare time?" She prompted earnestly.

"I..." You chewed your lip in thought. You never really had free time, so you had never thought about it. "I suppose that I like people"

"People?" Loki asked, confused by the vagueness of your answer.

"Yes" You spluttered. "I like talking with them and learning their stories. Hearing what others have to say about the world interests me"

"But what do you do for yourself?" Loki asked, once again causing an awkward pause as you thought about it.

"I like taking walks around town and in the city's gardens" You mustered weakly. Frigga and Loki merely nodded and the carriage fell into an uncomfortable silence for the first time.

"May I see your hands?" Frigga asked, thankfully diverting the conversation.

"Of course" You held your hand out for her. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to see how much potential you have in the art of magic" Frigga explained turning your hand palm side up.

After a couple of minutes of her tracing lines on your palm, you felt a tingling sensation move through your arm. Your palm began to gain a very faint red glow.

"Interesting. You certainly have potential, but it's almost like you haven't used your magic at all. Were you aware that you had these abilities?" Frigga raised her eyebrows at you. You flushed a bright red.

"Yes, they- I- knew about...them"

"Well why have you never used them then?" Loki piped up, looking suddenly very interested. You recalled that Loki was well renown for his tricks in magic.

"Because" You hesitated, feeling embarrassed at the answer. "My mother instructed me to never use them"

"Why on earth did she do that?" Frigga looked somewhat appalled. After all, you figured, she herself used magic and was Loki's instructor.

"She told me it was improper" You dropped your gaze. "She said that it wasn't fit for a lady"

"Well, I'm going to see to it that you receive lessons in magic from here on out. You have a gift and you should use it" Frigga squeezed your hand reassuringly.

"Thank you" You smiled up at here.

The carriage slowed to a halt and you realized with a start that you had already reached the castle.

Seeing the castle from town was nothing like seeing it up close. It's towers seemed taller, its doors just a bit bigger, and everything about it shone with beauty and elegance. Gardens and fountains surrounded the perimeter of the castle. Watch towers and guards were scattered about on the grounds, along with a few separate buildings that were smaller, but equally as elegant. You visibly gaped at the scene in front of you, unable to hold in your wonder.

You and the royal family stepped out of the carriage and were immediately ushered inside by both guards and a few servants. One began leading you away from the group and when you looked back in confusion Frigga simply smiled reassuringly and nodded at you. Catching up with the woman, you noticed that she was small in frame, and gave you the impression of a Midgardian fox, though her hair was brown and her skin tan.

"Where are we going?" You asked, almost startling her.

"I'm taking you to your new chambers where you will rest until dinner, my lady" She answered in a soft voice.

"I see" You walked in silence a few paces more. "Thank you for your help. This castle is so large that I fear I would lose myself immediately"

"It's my pleasure, my lady" Her mouth formed a thin line before she said, quieter "You will soon be more accommodated to the castle, given time"

"My name is (y/n), what's yours?" At this she looked truly confused, and by the way she addressed you you figured that for her, it was unusual to have a conversation with someone of your standing.

"My name is Allister" She spoke hesitantly, then suddenly waved a hand in front of her. "These will be your living quarters from now until after the wedding"

You looked ahead at the large doors, then tentatively reached out and opened them. Inside, a fire gave the whole room a warm glow. In the center of the room was a large plush bed with numerous amounts of pillows. Surrounding the fire place was several couches, with a plush rug underneath. To the right a large wardrobe stood next to a vanity. Exploring further you found a bathroom with a large tub in it, which was already filled with hot water. 

"Please get washed up and changed, and I will return in a few hours to help you prepare further before supper" Allister explained, leaving before you could even thank her.

~Small Time Skip~

You stood in the center of your room, pulling on a dress that had been laid out on the bed for you. After such a long day of moving and readjusting, the hot water from your bath had felt heavenly. The dress you wore was a deep blue with light blue accents. The sleeves hung off your shoulders and it flowed completely to the ground, flaring out at your hips. Allister reentered the room and let a small smile pass over her face momentarily.

"You look lovely, my lady" Allister offered meekly.

"Thank you Allister, but you may just call me (y/n)" You returned her smile and sat on the chair in front of the vanity.

Allister began to wordlessly work on your hair, braiding it to keep it away from your face. 

"My la- (y/n)" Allister corrected herself and you smiled. "If I may be so bold to ask, how do you feel about your engagement. I've heard it was arranged"

"You've heard right. I suppose I've never thought about it much, but I don't mind. I get the feeling Thor isn't happy, but I didn't expect him to be happy. If I'm honest, I don't think he even wants to acknowledge me, but that's alright too" You shrugged at the end of your answer.

"Thor only recently learned of his engagement, and it was quite a shock to him. He may warm up to you, given time" Allister offered.

"Maybe, but I won't put my hope in it" Allister finished her braid and you turned to her smiling.

"Well that's a shame, because I think any girl who wants to know the names of the servants deserves to be more than ignored" Allister cast her gaze to the floor immediately "But I would never say such a thing, of course, because I would get in trouble"

You understood what she meant and nodded.

"This stays between us then" You reassured her.

"Well it's about time for dinner, follow me please" Allister said leading you from the room.

The first half of dinner was relatively uneventful. Quiet music sounded in the background while you listened to the royal family, mostly Frigga and Odin, discuss matters occurring in the kingdom. Thor, it seemed, took his time in coming, and when he finally arrived he sat down with a huff, casting a bitter glance at you. Out of the corner of your eye you caught Loki rolling his eyes, but he seemed to bite his tongue and continued to eat. You found yourself tuning out the conversation as you ate, instead focusing on the music. It wasn't that you didn't _care_ about the conversation, you just couldn't seem to focus on it. It wasn't until it grew rather loud that you decided to tune back in.

"Well you _are_ engaged whether you like it or not" Odin frowned at Thor. "I don't see why we must go over this again"

"Because you still don't understand!" Thor rumbled. "Why should I not have a say in when and to whom I marry?"

"Because you are a child!" Odin spat back "If it were up to you, you would run free on Midgard until the day you died!"

"Thor, it's time to think seriously about when you will inherit the throne" Frigga spoke in a much calmer tone. "What if something happens and you inherit it tomorrow? You would be completely unprepared"

"And some prattling woman is to help me be a better king?!" Thor gestured a hand at you.

The room paused as the family looked at you. You kept your face neutral and continued eating without regard to his comment. 

"Honestly, brother, it's not like it's the worst thing in the world" Loki chimed in and Thor stared at him aghast.

"So now my own _brother_ is siding against me?!" Thor thundered angrily. Loki avoided his eye, but nevertheless set his fork down, unable to eat under his scrutiny.

"Fine!" Thor stood and stalked from the room, leaving tension in his wake.

"(Y/n)-" Odin began tiredly.

"It is quite all right, my king" You gave a tight lipped smile. "I didn't exactly expect joy from my fiance. Besides, his words mean little to me. he speaks out of frustration and anger, not out of knowledge of who I am"

"Thank you" Odin mustered. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night"

"I believe that would be best for all of us" Frigga added, standing and leaving the room.


	2. Castle Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show Loki what you can do with magic. Loki gives you a tour of the castle. Thor finally gets on your very last nerve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so technically this is a little late, but I didn't forget about it! It just took longer to write then I thought it would, but I'm honestly really proud of this chapter so it's fine. Everything's fine. It's fine.

You learned in the morning that, generally speaking, the royal family didn't tend to eat meals together, the exception being dinner. They all got up at different times, then had different meetings and responsibilities, and were almost always to busy. That's why, according to Alister, Frigga _insisted_ on always eating dinner as a family. But for breakfast, you were on your own. You awakened when the half-risen sun peeked through your window and into your eyes and, after remembering where you were and _why_ you were there, got dressed in a simple gown. Alister came in and helped you with your hair again, and you were able to chat some before she led you into the kitchen. You expected to be alone based on Alister's words, but instead were met by none other than your fiance.

"Good morning" You murmured quietly.

Thor's face darkened, but he said nothing as he turned back to his plate of food. Plowing forward, you sat across from him and began serving yourself some fresh fruit. You decided to risk speaking again.

"It's a lovely day" You commented, then placed some fruit in your mouth.

"It was" Thor mumbled, pushing his half-eaten plate away and leaving.

You couldn't help the small sigh that escaped you. Oh well, maybe next time. As you finished your breakfast, eating some sausage with the fruit for some protein, a servant arrived to speak to you.

"Lady (y/n)" He spoke softly, like Alister. "I don't mean to disturb, but you're being summoned by Prince Loki"

"Will you lead me to him?" You asked, rising from your place at the table.

"Certainly" He smiled and you began following him down the various hallways. "Here we are"

You walked outside into an arena looking area, but it seemed much too orderly to be used for fighting. The ground was tiled and marked occasionally with chips, cracks, or burn patches. Columns surrounded the area, fencing it in. No weapons or even shields were seen anywhere, and you began wondering what the area could be used for when you heard a chuckle behind you.

"So, you were rebuffed again, hm?" Loki's melodious voice sounded behind you and you spun around.

"It seems so" You smiled, surprising Loki. "And how would you know that?"

"I have my ways" Loki shrugged.

"What is this place?" You asked, turning to look around once more.

"Traditionally, it is used for the purposes of teaching magic to small children. You're not a child, but you are a beginner, so you start here" Loki explained "Frigga wanted you to learn, remember?"

"Of course. Are you going to teach me?" You asked

"Yes, but first I need to know where you're at" Loki sat on a bench at the corner of the arena. "Show me what you can do"

"Well, I haven't used magic since I was a child, so not much, but-" You began, only to be interrupted.

"What?" Loki narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"My mother didn't let me-" You tried again, but were cut off once more.

"No, I know that. But when you have abilities in magic and don't use them, the energy wells up inside, because it isn't being used. Didn't that, you know, hurt?" Loki looked almost uncomfortable. "I know if I don't use my magic in a long time, it feels like my skin burns"

"Well, yes..." You weren't sure how to respond as Loki looked at you in genuine shock.

"So you put yourself through physical pain in order to please your mother?" Loki looked horrified as you nodded and looked towards the ground.

"She hated magic" You tried to justify her, which seemed to only make it worse.

"Well from here on out, you can use magic whenever, so long as you don't blow something up. I think that would be funny, but mother would be upset, so don't" Loki sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Alright, now show me what you can do"

You closed your eyes in concentration and tried to feel your magic like you had done so many years ago. It came to you slowly, and you focused on the task at hand. When you opened your eyes, your hands glowed and radiated blue energy.

"Okay" Loki almost rolled his eyes. "Can you try doing something a little less basic? Or do I really have to start from scratch with you?"

You laughed and closed your eyes, focusing on your next task. You had done it so easily as a child, but found it difficult now. After a while though, you could feel your magic respond to you the way you wanted it to. You opened your eyes and craned your neck to look at your back. Small wings were attached to your shoulder blades.

"Tada!" You joked, spinning to showcase your baby wings to Loki. "I can't make them any bigger though"

"Now that _is_ interesting" Loki stood smoothly and walked over to you. "Can you feel them?"

"Oh, definitely. It's just as if they're my arms or legs" You flapped them a bit for emphasis.

"You can astral project" Loki mused, leaning in to better inspect your wings.

"Is that...good?" You asked.

"It certainly isn't bad. It's not a rare ability, although I can't say I've ever seen it done in this way" Loki responded.

"Is it normal to feel tired?" You asked, suddenly feeling very weak. The wings on your back disappeared and you stumbled a bit, catching yourself as Loki helped you get steady.

"Easy there" Loki walked you over to the bench. "We're done for today. I forgot how little you've used magic and how easily you'd be weakened by our exercises, forgive me"

"That's alright" You smiled and leaned back on the bench a bit, allowing your body to take a breather.

Loki sat down a small distance away from you and you both sat quietly for a bit. Loki began shifting uncomfortably before looking at you.

"I have a rather personal question to ask" Loki began. "Your mother seems so strict and cruel and yet you're so.. kind. Why?"

You thought about that for a bit. Your mother had been strict, but you personally didn't see her as cruel.

"I suppose...it's because I know she did it because she loved me very much" You pondered out loud. "My mother knew that she wouldn't always be around, especially due to my engagement. I think she just wanted to protect me for the future. Everything she ever did, or ever had me do, was to prepare me to come here and fulfill my duties as Thor's wife"

"What do you mean, everything you ever did?" Loki looked like he almost didn't want to know.

"Well, I don't know. Like lessons and things of that nature. And not letting me use magic, or fight like the other kids." You shrugged. "I guess stuff like that"

"I see" Loki looked as though he was ready to change the subject, and you wouldn't mind that either. "So, how much of the castle have you seen?"

"Hardly any so far" You admitted.

"Would you like to have a tour? Or do you need to rest some more?"

"A tour would be lovely! Thank you, Loki" You smiled and stood to your feet.

Loki took you all around the castle, from the kitchen to the med bay, to secret doors and towers meant only for the guards. The twists and turns slowly began to make sense in your mind and you did your best to commit everything to memory. The various gardens were gorgeous, filled with fountains, statues, flowers, and other exotic plants. Some gardens even contained fruit trees. Occasionally, a hallway would have a painting or bust in it, and Loki would take some time to explain a brief history of who or what was in the painting and why it was important, or historical figure the bust represented. It was all fascinating to you and you found yourself getting caught up in the tour. Loki stopped at some large double doors and turned to you before opening them.

"This is one of my favorite parts, and I think you'll find it useful in learning magic" Loki grinned, opening the doors wide for you to enter.

Inside was one of the largest libraries you'd ever seen in your life. Tall bookshelves filled the room and lined the walls, accompanied by ladders to reach the highest shelves. Reading nooks were scattered about with plush rugs and furniture, and an occasional table. You began looking through the many books. History, poetry, war tactics, the arts, magic, horse riding, etiquette, cookbooks, and anything under the sun seemed to be organized into neat rows along the shelves.

"Would you mind taking some time?" Loki asked, peaking out from a shelf. "I'm in need of some new reading material"

"Absolutely!" You responded, going back to the shelf you were looking through.

You figured you should find a book on astral projection and moved to a section filled with books on magic. It didn't take you long to find what you were looking for, so you began mindlessly wandering the shelves. One shelf in particular looked interesting, and you discovered that it was filled with stories, varying from epic poems to children's books. You searched until you found something that caught your eye and settled down on the floor among the crowded shelves to read. Admittedly, you'd never been much of a reader, but that was mostly because the library in your town was tiny. In addition, your mother had always made you read 'educational' books that would 'benefit you for your future'. This tale of a king searching for a bride was a nice change in pace. You were fairly lost in your own world and didn't even hear someone approaching until they cleared their throat.

"Hello, Thor" You said simply, somewhat out of surprise.

"Why are you here?" He asked gruffly, making you prickle in annoyance.

"Reading" You answered shortly, then continued doing so.

"Funny, I didn't think a girl like you would ever touch a book" Thor said almost absentmindedly, beginning to look through the shelves himself.

You snapped your book shut and stood up, storming past Thor. 

_'I don't have to sit there and listen to him anyway'_ You thought angrily. 

You didn't even stop when Loki saw you pass, calling after you. You'd gotten a fair distance down the hallway when Loki finally caught up to you and pulled you into a side room, ignoring your protests.

"What on earth happened?" Loki looked bewildered. "I thought you were enjoying the library"

You were fuming and didn't even try to answer his questions.

"I mean, does he think he is, huh?! He doesn't _have_ to insult me! He can just ignore me completely! He thinks he has the right to just waltz up and say whatever because he _knows_ that if I say anything back that I'll just prove his point!" You screamed and began pacing. Loki seemed to listen quietly, nodding his head as he began to understand. "I don't care if he doesn't like the situation! I'm stuck with him to! _He could at least say good morning, instead of acting like he's the king of the world,_ which, until he marries me, _he isn't!_ "

"So why don't you tell him that?" Loki asked calmly, making you stop in your tracks.

"Because..." You looked at him mortified. "I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can. Part of the role you play is making sure he doesn't act like a fool" Loki informed you, letting the information sink in, before continuing. "If he's acting like a fool call him out"

"I...I didn't think I could do that" You mumbled, feeling almost relieved.

"Alright then, that situation is handled" Loki commented, pulling you out of the room and continuing down the hall. "Why don't you put your books in your room and then we can head to dinner, which is soon"

"Okay" You sighed tiredly. "That sounds good"

Loki walked you to dinner and you were greeted by Odin and Frigga.

"Hello dear, how are you today?" Frigga asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you" You smiled, taking your seat.

"I heard you were able to tour the castle, as well as practice magic" Odin chimed.

"Yes, Loki was kind enough to help me do both things today" You looked across the table at Loki, who had begun eating some sort of soup that was put in front of him.

The same dish was given to you and you began to eat, listening in to the conversation between the royal family and occasionally adding your opinion. Thor waltzed in late, sitting down wordlessly and began to eat.

"I see she's still here" Thor aired to the table, talking as if you weren't there. 

"Yes, I am" You stated coolly before anyone else could answer for you. 

The table seemed to shift a little, both out of discomfort and surprise. Thor continued sulking as the family took up conversation again, much stiffer this time. Finally, Thor seemed to want to try again.

"Father, have you changed your mind on my engagement yet?" Thor asked.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't" Odin responded, looking Thor in the eye.

"That's a shame" Thor stated, mostly to bother you, you realized. "I don't like being tied down to dull creatures that can't even fend for themselves"

This time, you said nothing, continuing to sip your soup as if nothing was said. This confused the rest of the family, and only served to further annoy Thor. Now this, you had anticipated.

"I was especially wishing I could chose someone who wasn't an uneducated peasant" Thor tried again to make you angry, seemingly failing again.

You continued eating slowly and calmly, this time making direct eye contact with Thor. His face turned red in anger. 

"Well, don't you have anything to say for yourself! You scrawny wench!" Thor roared.

"Thor!" Frigga started but you held out your hand to stop her and she complied.

Standing up, you pushed your empty bowl away from you.

"Oh boy" Loki muttered under his breath.

"I don't know how to fend for myself because my mother was too busy teaching me how to sit still and be pretty for your sake. All my life all I've been trained to do is be your stupid plaything and if you think that I'm happy to be married to you then you're wrong. I'm just mature." You began calmly.

Thor opened his mouth to say something and you slammed your hand on the table, making everyone jump.

" _Be quiet!_ You will sit here and listen to me, just as I've listened to you!" You glared daggers and he stilled, clearly still full of anger. "I'm not a peasant and I've been well educated in everything from history, to the arts, to political science, and music. I've spent my life reading anything from philosophy to etiquette, and quite enjoyed the library until you decided to make a show of me, as if I'm some insect in a jar. I don't need to defend myself, but I'm not afraid of you and I'm not afraid to tell you when you're acting like a complete idiot. I'm not an animal, and I have my own unique thoughts and opinions, as well as likes and dislikes. You choose to insult me, but your words are empty because you know nothing about me. This entire time I've been nothing but kind, courteous, and gracious to you and in return you've decided to take out all of your anger at the situation on me. So. Whether you like me or not, you're stuck with me. I don't care if you ignore me, but you can't keep treating me like I'm some parasite sucking the blood out of you because if anything, you're the one acting like a leech. You're not a five year old, you're a prince of Asgard. Act like it."

Thor stared at you mouth agape. You almost turned to leave, but something still stuck in the back of your mind. Well, if the king and queen thought ill of you after this, then they'd really hate what you were about to say now. You leaned across the table until you were extremely close to Thor's face before adding your final comment.

"If you call me a wench again, you will regret it for the rest of your days. Understand?" You spoke lowly, your voice dripping with venom. 

Thor was still filled with shock as he ducked his head and nodded quickly, thoroughly humiliated.

"May I be excused, please?" You asked sweetly to Frigga, turning you head to look at her.

"Yes, dear" Frigga responded, smiling. So you hadn't made her mad.

You turned to leave and was halfway out of the door before Odin called to you.

"Well spoken" Odin remarked, raising his glass to you. 

You smiled and dropped into a small curtsy before sauntering out of the room. Once you were out of earshot, you ran to your room, closing the door quickly and leaning against it. Your heart felt like it would burst out of your chest, but you also felt relieved and finally freed. However, in the back of your mind, a little voice couldn't help but whisper: now you've gone and made him mad.


	3. Turning Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor wants to make amends for what he's done, but are you ready to forgive him just yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun story. I was half-way through writing this when the internet went out because our company is some crap. Everything I'd written? Lol, yeah no, that's deleted now. So yeah, this is a bit late, but I'm assuming you all will understand.

The weeks after the night you scolded Thor seemed to pass quickly. The morning after it had happened, Frigga had come to talk to you about some of the things you'd said. She had asked if you truly didn't want to marry Thor and if you weren't happy, and just wanted to know how you were doing in general. You told her that, no, you were okay with marrying Thor and were too stubborn to back out of the engagement and that yes, you truly were doing alright. It took some convincing, but she eventually saw that you were happy and accepted the engagement, but simply didn't accept Thor's behavior towards you.

The days following were filled with practicing your magic and familiarizing yourself with the castle, particularly the library. Loki claimed that you were doing fine with learning magic, even though you'd been stunted from learning as a child, but you could tell that you were learning a bit slow and sometimes tested his patience. Nevertheless, you made slow and steady progress. You had almost memorized the castle grounds and could find your way around easily. Most of your time was spent in the library, huddled among as many books as you could get your hands on. You were especially fond of the great stories and myths from both Asgard and other realms, though sometimes it was hard to tell which stories actually happened and which were simply tall tales. 

You learned very quickly that the servants around the castle seemed to know _everything_ about _everyone_ , and often spent afternoons simply sitting with Alister and gossiping, sometimes braiding each others hair. In fact, you had learned and memorized almost all the servants names through these gossip sessions, and were even occasionally joined by other female servants who had days off. Alister warmed up to you quickly and it wasn't long before she was comfortable talking to you about nearly anything. You were quite fond of her and could tell that she was always proud to show off her hair after you had braided it. Through these connections you learned that through the entire few weeks after being scolded Thor seemed to do nothing but sulk in his room or train in the outdoor arenas. And even then he trained in the early mornings so as to avoid anyone. 

It was during these conversations with Alister that you learned something which changed the course of your entire afternoon.

"I'm telling you the truth, lady (y/n)!" Alister laughed while sitting on the floor. 

You sat on the bed behind her, braiding her hair and laughing along with her.

"So when he was little, Loki was mistaken for a girl quite often?" You asked.

"Yes, but honestly he didn't seem to mind too much. That is, until one of the male servants kissed him" 

"No! Who?" You begged her to tell you.

"You know Fiske?" She asked, making you pause to think.

"Ah, yes! The fisherman's son who wasn't cleverly named" You nodded. "Really? I thought he was rather shy"

"Well he wasn't as a kid!" Alister beamed.

"Where is it that he serves in the castle?" You asked.

"Oh, he works in the kitchen. Mostly with the baked goods and such. You know, I've heard rumors that he still finds Loki to be quite the stunner"

"Really now? How interesting" You finished braiding Alister's hair and tied it into place. "There, you're all good to go"

"Thank you, (y/n)" Alister looked in the mirror at the braid you'd done.

"Alister, there's been something I've been meaning to ask" You walked towards a window in your bedroom and pointed to a small building on the castle grounds. "What's that building for? I don't believe I've ever been there"

Alister walked over to look where you were pointing.

"Oh, well that's an orphanage. The castle servants help to care for the children. Frigga had it built after a trip to town made her realize just how many kids were on the street with no proper care and education. She visits there quite often, actually"

"How come I didn't see that during the castle tour?" You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

"Well...The building makes Loki rather uncomfortable. Though it's not truly for me to talk about" Alister revealed no further details and you resolved yourself to ask Loki about that later.

"Am I allowed to go there?"

"Of course" Alister's eyes widened in surprise a little. "Shall I have someone escort you?"

"No, I think I can find my way there on my own, thank you" You began to leave the room. "Alister, why don't you take the rest of the day off? If I truly need you I'll call for you, but I don't think I will"

"Thank you, my lady" Alister smiled brightly. "And have fun!"

On your way to the orphanage, you stopped first by the kitchen. You entered into the back room and everyone seemed to pause, a few girls smiling easily.

"Hello everyone" You began almost timidly. "I don't mean to interrupt, but does anyone know where I might find Fiske?"

"That's me" A quiet, but low voice stated.

You followed the source of it until you found a young man around Loki's age standing with a mixing bowl still in his hands. He was rather tall and surprisingly muscular for a baker, but he was nothing like Thor. Brown hair was pulled back into a small pony tail, save for a few strands that were left in small braids around his face. Green eyes stared at you with concern, and some sort of icing seemed to be smudged on his face. You smiled and walked over to him.

"Rumor around the castle is that you're a pretty good baker" You complimented. "Would you be willing to help me with something? It's just a side project, so if you're busy I understand"

"No, I have some time" Fiske seemed to loosen up once he realized he wasn't in trouble. "What can I help you with, my lady?"

"I was wondering if you could make something small for me to take over to the orphanage. I have yet to visit them and I feel as though it's rude to turn up empty handed" You smiled sweetly, hoping you weren't asking too much. After all, you weren't sure how many kids there were.

"I think I can help you with that. After all, the rumors around the castle are right. I am a pretty good baker if I do say so myself" Fiske grinned. "I have some muffins already made, actually. The kids love them. Just give me a moment and I'll get them for you"

"Thank you very much Fiske, that's very kind of you" You smiled and waited for him to retrieve the baked goods from a back room.

"It's no problem at all, my lady. It seems the rumor around the castle about you is also true" Fiske began piling the muffins into a basket to make it easier to carry them.

"And what is that?" For some reason, that made you nervous.

"That you're kind and sweet and genuinely care for others. It means more to the servants than you realize" Fiske handed you the basket, then began to decorate some sort of cookie with an icing bag.

"Oh...well.. thank you" You blushed, not entirely sure how to handle the compliment. "I have another question"

"Alright" Fiske continued to focus on the task at hand.

"What are your thoughts on Loki?" You asked so only he could hear.

Icing splattered everywhere as Fiske's grip on the icing bag tightened a little too fast. His face turned beet red and he began to stutter for an answer.

"Never mind, Fiske. I believe you already answered that question" You giggled and gave him a gentle pat on the back.

You picked up your basket of muffins from a counter and headed out the door, hearing a few harmless giggles from several of the female servants.

~Time Skip~

Surprisingly, the kids had taken to time at all to warm up to you. You were absolutely convinced that the muffins had done the trick and reminded yourself to thank Fiske again later for his help. After you had introduced yourself to the kids and staff, you began learning all the kids names and what they liked to do. While the kids munched on the muffins you had gifted them, you read them a story about a great hero who had fought against a giant to save his father's farm. Of course you put a little more action into it to keep the kids attention, and your expressiveness caused the younger children to giggle. After the story the kids were rather full of energy and, since your mother never let you play many games as a child, convinced you to let them teach you a strange form of tag.

You chased the kids around the yard as you were "it" for it seems the millionth time when you tripped over a root, falling hard on the ground. It didn't hurt all that much and the kids broke out into laughter almost immediately. You couldn't help but join in in laughing at your own clumsiness and started to push yourself off the ground when a hand was offered to you. You took it graciously and allowed the person to help pull you up from the dirt, almost immediately beginning to brush dirt off of yourself.

"Thank you! That was rather clumsy of me" You chimed, continuing to brush dirt off of yourself and not truly paying attention to the person who had helped you up.

"Yes, well, I'll have to agree that I've seen more grace from you"

Your eyes shot up to meet Thor's and you immediately straightened up, feeling yourself tense in his presence.

'Oh, great' You couldn't help but think.

"I was just...I was learning how to play..." You tried effortlessly to regain some form of poise. "I wanted to meet the children"

"It appears you've made a rather good impression" Thor motioned to a little girl who hid behind you, tugging on your skirts.

"Hm. Silly stories and tripping on roots seems to gain their love quickly" You quipped, placing a hand on the little girls head and smoothing out her hair. "That and muffins"

"Right, I had heard you visited the kitchen" Thor nodded.

Something in you prickled at that. So he was keeping tabs on you? Making sure he knew where you were?

"I should really clean up" You turned away from Thor before he could answer and knelt down to eye level with the kids. "I have to go now, but I'll be back soon for another village. Maybe my friend will be kind enough to make another treat for you all"

You and the kids said your goodbyes and shared some hugs, Thor looking on the whole time, and then you began to make your way out of the orphanage. Thor followed you, but remained quiet.

"Thanking for allowing me some time with them" You said to the staff. "I know that I must have taken away from lessons. I promise to notify you ahead of time for my next trip, as well as come when I know the children aren't busy"

"Oh, it's no trouble at all dear, really" An older servant smiled. "Thank you for visiting!"

You scurried out of the orphanage, feeling somewhat embarrassed that Thor had seen you acting so foolishly. It wasn't that you thought what you were doing was wrong, you just didn't want Thor to consider you immature.

"May I walk you back to the castle?" He asked, interrupting your train of thought.

"I...suppose" You hesitated, convinced this was in some way a trap to humiliate you.

You walked a ways in silence, Thor leading you a longer more scenic route through gardens, rather than the more defined stone path that cut straight to the castle.

"It was very kind to do that for those children" Thor commented and you merely nodded. 

It was silent another few beats before he spoke again.

"I was wondering if you would care to go on a walk with me tomorrow. I'd like to show you the waterfalls that are just a short ways from here" Thor aired and you halted in your walk.

"I beg your pardon but, what?" You asked, sounding a little harsher than you meant to.

"We could go on horseback if you'd rather not-" Thor looked utterly confused and you interrupted him.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. A few weeks ago you hated me. You insulted me, treated me poorly, and utterly despised me. And now you are asking to take me on a date?" You jutted your chin out defiantly. "I decline"

"Wha- But I thought you-" Thor shook his head a little, as if to sort out his thoughts. "I'm confused. Is this not what you wanted?"

"What I want is to be treated kindly and with respect. And you haven't done either" You shook your head, almost in amazement. "I'm sorry, but I will not subject myself to go on a date with someone who does not treat me as I should be treated. Even if that person is the God of Thunder"

"I...I'm sorry" Thor ducked his head a bit and you actually gaped a little in surprise. "You were- _are_ right in saying this. I wasn't treating you right. And I was taking out my anger at the situation on you. And I was cruel and insulting and harsh. And I never even tried to get to know you before making my own conclusions about your character. But I was very, very wrong. You are not unintelligent and you clearly love to read and continue learning. You are kind, even to the point of caring for your servants and learning as many of their names as you can. I've talked to your hand maiden, I know"

"Alister" You pointed out, and Thor nodded.

"And you care about the baker. And the orphan children. And those who care for the orphan children. And....and I was wrong. I deeply apologize, and I hope you will find me sincere" Thor paused and took a deep breath. He reached for your hands and you allowed him to hold them in his. "I can not make up for what I've done. But would you be gracious enough to let me start over? And this time act like a prince, instead of a fool or a child?"

"Yes, but only if you apologize for one final thing" You made eye contact with him. "I am _not_ a wench"

"No! No, you are not that! Not at all. I spoke from anger when I knew nothing about you. (Y/n), I deeply apologize for calling you a.... a wench" Thor seemed to cringe as he remembered his own words.

"I accept your apology" You smiled lightly then. "What time shall I be ready to go to the falls?"

Thor broke into a dazzling grin and you couldn't help but stare. It was the first time you'd ever seen him smile. It was _beautiful_.

"Let's eat breakfast together at around 8, like you tried to do before. Except this time, I'll make it up to you. And then we can leave from there?" Thor asked and you nodded.

Thor continued to lead you to the castle, keeping one of his large hands wrapped around yours. Tonight, for the first time in weeks, dinner would be peaceful.


	4. The Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally go on a date with Thor!

Thor had advised you not to wear a full length dress, as your activities for that day would not suit it well. Instead, Alister helped you pick out a shorter dress, with a belt to hold it in place. Underneath it you wore a sort of thick legging and paired it with boots that would be easy to walk in. You tied your hair back and up, keeping it out of the way. With that, you made your way to breakfast.

Thor was already seated at the table, but strangely he had no food siting on his plate. A variety of options were spread out on the table, including fresh fruits of every kind and hot dishes like eggs and some sort of meat. Thor was seemingly wringing his hands together, as if nervous.

"Good morning!" You chimed pulling a seat out and sitting across from him.

"Good morning, lady (y/n)" Thor smiled sheepishly. "I felt I should wait to eat with you"

"Well I certainly hope that I didn't make you wait long" You blushed a little, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Not at all. Please, help yourself" Thor motioned to the table and you began to serve yourself while he followed suit.

"I have a surprise for today" Thor spoke suddenly.

"Oh really? What is it?" Your curiosity peaked.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it" Thor's eyes twinkled from across the table. "You'll have to wait until after breakfast to find out"

"No fair" You fake pouted, eating another bite of food. "If I can't know the surprise, then why would you tell me that there is one?"

"To torment you" Thor winked at you and you swore you melted into a puddle right there.

Breakfast went rather quickly, as you were both now eager to get on with the rest of the day. Once finished, Thor began to usher you towards an outdoor section of the castle. You vaguely remembered this area from your tour with Loki, but it wasn't until you saw the barn that you realized you were at the stables.

"We're riding horses? Is that the surprise?" You asked, peering up at Thor with a small smile.

"No, but the enthusiasm is appreciated" Thor stopped in front of a horse that was held by a servant, already saddled and ready to leave. "Your steed is over there"

Thor motioned towards a rather large stallion, also already tacked up and waiting for you.

"Oh, um. I should have probably mentioned this to you earlier but..." You flushed with embarrassment. "I have no clue how to ride a horse. I've never actually ridden one"

"That's alright" Thor chuckled. "You can join me"

"Uh..okay" You turned a little redder, allowing Thor to pull you up onto the horse behind him.

You wrapped your arms around his waist, holding on so you wouldn't slip off.

"Ready?" Thor asked and you nodded.

The horse took off at a rather fast pace and you clung to Thor to prevent yourself from toppling to the ground. Thor let out a laugh and loosened your grip a little, doing your best to look at the surrounding landscapes. You were heading through the forest, going uphill and, once you were able to calm down a little, you began to notice various flowers along the trail. Birds were singing in the canopy of leaves above and you found yourself closing your eyes to listen to the thump of the horse and the chirping of the songbirds. The sound of rushing water alerted you to the waterfall up ahead and you began to search for it. Mountains could be seen above the treeline, and you scanned them first. Thor glanced over his shoulder and smiled at you as the horse rounded a corner, putting the mountainside falls in full view. The horse slowed to a walk to allow you to take in the view.

"Oh, wow" You marveled. "It's beautiful!"

The falls came from further up the mountain and cascaded into a small pool before turning into a wide, slow moving river. The water was clear and you could see the smooth-stoned bottom of the little lake. 

Thor got off of the horse first, helping you down after him. He tied the horse to a nearby tree, allowing it to rest, drink, and graze while he turned his attention back to you. He motioned you to walk over to a tree he was standing under, and you complied. Next to Thor, a soft blanket was spread out under the tree. A small basket with a closed lid sat nearby, leaving you to guess what was in it.

"Surprise" Thor smiled shyly.

"Thor, how did you do this?" You smiled back, sitting down on the blanket next to him.

"I got up earlier and came here to set things up" Thor shrugged. "I wanted to do it myself. I thought it would be more meaningful that way"

"It's very sweet, thank you"

Awkward silence followed as you both realized you knew nothing about each other, and weren't sure where to start. Finally, Thor took the plunge by clearing his throat.

"So, I've seen you in the library. You like to read, I presume?"

"Yes, I do. I feel like if I don't then it's a shameful waste of this world's knowledge. And you?"

"Truthfully, not often. But I do enjoy stories of great battles, be they fiction or history. What kinds of things do you like to read?" Thor carried on lightly.

"Anything really. Except romance, which I find dreadfully boring" You noticed Thor's questioning look and continued. "Every one is the same. The boy loves the girl and tries to win her over. She starts to like him back. Something happens to separate them or make them not like each other. And then everything is fixed and everyone is happy and gets married, the end. I just think it's all rather unrealistic, if I'm honest"

"Perhaps" Thor responded quietly.

"What?" You asked, noticing the shift in mood.

"Well, tell me what you think of this one" Thor seemed to think a moment. "A young man learns that he is to be betrothed to someone he doesn't even know. In retaliation, he swears to never acknowledge her or speak to her. But when they meet he realizes that she is incredibly beautiful, which makes him rather angry, because now ignoring her is quite difficult. And so he becomes cross with her and seeks to make her prove that she's an awful person by acting terribly to her. Problem is, she's actually a wonderful person, which just makes him angrier, because sometimes this guy doesn't think very much."

At this point you're blushing as you realized Thor is speaking of you. He presses on.

"Long story short, he gets rightfully called out and sits around pouting for a couple of hours, but after a few days of reflecting he realizes that this girl is right, and that he's being dumb, so he apologizes. And then they make up, and everything is fixed, and everyone is happy. Do you think that that's cheesy and unrealistic?"

"Maybe" You mumbled, your eyes drifting down to Thor's lips.

He followed your gaze and began to lean as if to kiss you. You were a fraction of an inch away when crashing could suddenly be heard from the surrounding forest and trees. Thor and you wrenched apart, startled by the sudden intrusion.

Surrounding stood a rogue group of frost giants, armed to the tooth and out for blood.

Thor stood swiftly and reached out his hand, beckoning Mjolnir, his hammer, to him.

"Bad idea on your regard" Thor snarled at the surrounding enemy, angry to have been interrupted. "Today you die"


	5. Learning New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of you and Thor's date turned frost giant ambush.

"Get back" Thor called over his shoulder as the enemy began surrounding you both.

You focused hard as Loki had taught you and summoned your wings, now fully sized. You pushed off the ground and into the air, getting out of the way but hovering close to watch over. Thor looked up in surprise and somewhat amusement.

"Or stay up"

Reaching out his hand, Thor summoned his hammer, then tossed it in the air before catching it again. Everything began to move rather quickly after that. Two of the frost giants moved in from the left, greeted by Thor's hammer and fist respectively. Lightening was directed at a few giants coming from the north before Thor turned towards the ones behind. While busy with them, Thor failed to see a frost giant running up from behind.

You swooped lower with your wings and pulled back suddenly, the powerful gust created by your movements sending the foe flying.

"You missed one" You called, rising once again.

"I have it under control" Thor claimed, sending several soldiers flying for emphasis.

Something whizzed past your head and you began scanning wildly for the source of whatever had almost hit you. A few archers hidden among the trees had arrows pointed towards you. You flew up as quickly as you could, hoping to get out of range. It seemed to work, as the archers moved their bows down and changed their aim away from you. You squinted your eyes to see that they were aiming at-

"Thor!" You gasped. "Archers-"

Your warning came just a little too late as the archers loosed their arrows straight at Thor. You felt something rise up inside you and folded your wings, dropping down instantly. You snapped your wings open at the last moment to ease your landing. Energy rose up in you, making your chest feel tight. Your wings disappeared and a burst of energy came from your chest, killing the remaining few frost giants.

Feeling drained, your wings de-materialized and you collapsed onto the ground on your hands and knees, shaking and panting from the overuse of your magic. Beside you, Thor hissed with pain.

"Thor, are you alri-" You looked at him and stopped the question from leaving your mouth.

"I'm alright. It's okay" Thor didn't meet your gaze as he grimaced.

He was kneeling on the ground, holding his wrist. Two arrows had struck him, one in his left calf and the other near his right shoulder blade.

"Oh, no" You struggled to your feet and found the strength to walk. "Can you walk at all?"

"Not much" Thor huffed, almost annoyed.

"Could you get on your horse?" You persisted.

"Probably" Thor looked at you then.

You walked over and began to try and help him up. It was a bit of a struggle, but in the end you managed to sling one of his big arms over your shoulder and walk him over to his horse. Thor managed to struggle onto it, holding onto the saddle once he sat atop it.

"Alright, just don't fall off, or pass out, or-" You stammered. "I don't know, just don't fall off"

You untied the horse and began to lead it down the trail.

"Are you alright?" Thor groaned.

"Yes, I'm fine" You lied. In truth, you felt terrible.

You remembered Loki warning you about overusing your magic. He said that if you did, you could feel dizzy, sick, or even pass out. Your feet felt heavy as you trudged down the trail and you had to struggle to keep your vision focused.

"What's wrong with your wrist? I saw you holding it" You asked, trying to keep you both focused on something other than pain or exhaustion.

"It's alright. I might have fractured it"

"I'm not sure how fracturing it makes it alright" You cast a little frown over your shoulder at him.

"The arrows hurt more" Thor said flatly.

"I'm sorry" You spoke softly, narrowly avoiding tripping over a rock that you missed.

"Careful!" Thor chided. "It isn't your fault, anyway. I'm sorry a date was ruined"

"That wasn't your fault" You mimicked.

You both fell into silence as you trudged on. The way back seemed to be much slower, likely due to the fact that now you were walking rather than riding a horse. By the time you reached the castle, you felt as if you would collapse.

A few guards rushed out to meet the two of you, seeing from a distance that Thor was injured. You waved them off of you with a hand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" You assured them. "Thor's injured, he's the one that needs help. Take him to the healers"

The guards followed your orders, taking the reins from your hands and leaving you standing by yourself. You began to make your way to the castle entrance, suddenly feeling _very_ weak.

Loki exited the castle and walked your way, clearly looking concerned.

"(Y/n)! What on earth happened?! I saw Thor and-" Loki stopped short when he got closer to you. "Are you alright? You look pale. Were you injured?"

Loki's questions blurred together and you began to sway. You were certain you were going to pass out, and Loki could tell. He grabbed your arms to steady you.

"Is it your magic?" Loki asked.

You simply nodded in response, unable to think properly. Loki immediately scooped you up in his arms and rushed you into the castle. Hallways and doors passed by, but you were too far gone to tell where you were.

"Don't fall asleep, (y/n). You have to hold on just a bit longer" Loki would repeat every now and then.

You clung to consciousness, trying to follow Loki's instructions. You felt a cold surface underneath you and vaguely thought it could be a table. Other voices joined Loki's as he gave instructions to various people.

"Stay awake. Tell me what happened" Loki spoke to you loudly. You'd been drifting off without realizing it.

"Ambush. Frost giants" You mumbled shakily. "I summoned wings. Stayed back while Thor fought"

"She must have had her wings summoned for too long" Frigga's voice suddenly appeared.

You gave a grunt and shook your head.

"Archers hit him" You continued. "Blast of energy"

"They hit you with energy?" Loki asked while you felt something prick your arm.

"No, me" You tried to explain.

"You hit them?" Frigga asked, looking to you for a response.

You nodded your head to answer her question. Something cold was laid across your forehead.

"Do you think I could boost her?" Loki's voice sounded farther away.

"You're close enough and we don't have a lot of time" Frigga consented.

Loki gave a small hiss of pain and you suddenly felt a bit better. It wasn't so difficult to keep your eyes open. You looked around and found your arm to be stuck with an odd sort of needle. Connected to it was an IV, giving you some much needed fluids. On your other side sat Loki, grabbing your wrist. A sort of green mist seemed to be seeping out of his skin and into yours.

"How many times have I told you what would happen if you used too much magic at one time?" Loki gave you a guilty look.

"I'm sorry" You shrank a little on the table. 

"Your heart rate dropped dangerously low" Frigga chided softly. "Your type of magic is soul projection. When you use too much at once, you're essentially killing yourself"

"I'm sorry" You repeated. "If I'm honest, I didn't really know what I was doing. I saw Thor get shot and I just kind of....reacted. It's like an instinct took over me"

"Well don't ever lose control of your magic like that again" Frigga scolded harshly, then softened. "That being said, you may have saved my son's life. For that, I owe you a thanks"

"It was nothing. He would do the same for me" You smiled at her, then turned to Loki. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a bit of my magic. It's a boost until your own makes a recovery" Loki sighed tiredly.

Frigga left the room then with an explanation of checking on Thor.

"You can do that?" You marveled, eyes returning to the strange mist.

"Yes, but most people try to avoid it" 

Apparently, Loki was still unhappy with you.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" You became a little irritated. You'd already apologized, what else did he want?

"Why did you wave the guards away?" Loki accused suddenly. "They told me that you told them to take Thor to the healers. They said you told them 'I'm fine. Thor's the one that's injured'"

"He needed help more than I did" You defended.

"(Y/n), you could have _both_ been taken to the healers!" Loki removed his arm, the transfer apparently done.

"Well I didn't think of that while I was on the verge of passing out!" You crossed your arms awkwardly, attempting to avoid the IV being bothered.

"Fair enough, but I'm still angry!" Loki growled, crossing his own arms. 

You both stood there for a few awkward seconds, each waiting for the other to make the next move. Loki finally consented with a small huff.

"I was worried for you" He glanced away, avoiding your eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you worry" You softened. "I'll do my very best to not do that ever again. Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes" Loki said quietly, coming back to sit next to you. "I assume you're feeling better?"

"Much, thank you" You smiled at him. "You know, you act all tough and cool, but you're really just a softy" 

"I am not!" 

"Are too! That's probably why Fiske-" You cut yourself off and snapped your mouth shut.

"What?" Loki looked surprised, then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Who told you?!"

"Told me what?" Now it was your turn to look surprised.

"Uh- I...nothing. It's nothing" Loki avoided eye contact again, but the tips of his ears turned red.

"You're lying!"

"No! No I'm not!" Loki suddenly narrowed his eyes at you. "Why would you _think_ that I'm lying?"

"I _know_ you're lying because the tips of your ears turned red" You're eyes widened with glee. "You can't trick me anymore! I know how to tell that you're lying!"

"Okay, I was lying. Are you satisfied now?"

"Not until you tell me your secret involving Fiske" You smirked. "It'd be a shame if everyone knew about my little trick"

"I- I-" Loki stammered, slowly turning red in the face.

"Oh! You _like_ him, don't you?"

"Maybe a little" Loki's hand went up to the back of his neck.

"Yes! This is the best!"

"Why?" Loki narrowed his eyes at you again.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" You winked.

Loki sat there like a statue. For a god, he wasn't too socially aware, and remained clueless about what you were implying. 

"How was your date?" He asked, changing the subject.

"It was fine until, you know, we were attacked. We rode up to the falls and talked for a while. He had a whole picnic spread out and everything. It's a shame, we didn't even end up eating any of the food" You gave a small frown at the thought.

"So all you did was talk?" Loki looked rather bored.

"Well yeah. I mean..." You thought back to the near kiss you had shared with Thor and blushed a bit. "We...almost kissed"

"What do you mean, almost?" This had Loki's attention.

"That's the moment the frost giants ambushed us" You confessed, chuckling a little.

"Well, I suppose that you'll simply have to do a second first date once Thor recovers" 

"Maybe it'll be a double date" You mumbled under your breath.

"What?" Loki asked, not understanding you.

"Nothing" You responded, smiling sweetly.


	6. Frigga's Help

Two weeks passed until you were finally released from the hospital. After spending so much time sitting around on bed rest, you were eager to move about the castle. The only solace you had during your stay was Frigga's visits, Loki's continual dedication to bringing you new reading material, and a visit you received from the orphan children. You noticed a strange absence of Thor during your stay, despite hearing he was released after just a week of rest, and decided you would go and talk to him.

After searching the castle, you found a significant lack of Thor. Even knocking on his chamber's door revealed no answers as to where he was. You found yourself wandering into one of the many castle gardens, where you found a familiar face.

"Well, it's nice to see you up and about" Frigga smiled and closed the book she held. "How are you dear?"

"I'm doing well" You sat on the bench next to her, listening to the birds chirp and the fountain bubbling. "I don't suppose you know where Thor is?"

"No, darling, I'm afraid not. Is something troubling you?" Frigga began to braid your hair in an unexpected show of affection.

"I don't think so. I just haven't seen him since our failed picnic" You creased your brows together.

"Hm, that is odd. I should think he would have at least visited you in the hospital" Frigga released your hair and instead took one of your hands in hers. "May I?"

Frigga had developed a habit of reading your magic and mood while the two of you talked. It helped her to better understand your thoughts and feelings, and you appreciated her trying to understand your perspective. You gave a small smile and nodded.

"I thought it odd too. I thought that he was just busy during my stay, but I don't get that impression from you. And I certainly can't think of anything I could have done to upset him. It's almost as if we had our date, and then he wanted nothing to do with me" You frowned a little.

"Well, I don't believe that's the case. I understand why you wanted to speak to him" Frigga released your hand. "Have you looked in the training grounds? He often lets off steam there"

"I haven't. Thanks for the tip" You said, standing and moving to leave.

"You're quite welcome, dear" Frigga called after you, returning to her book.

You wandered in the castle until you found the right corridor, then walked the hallways until you came to the large double door that led to the armory. You exited the back of the armory into the broad daylight and looked around at all the warriors fighting. No Thor. You paused to think of your next move and eventually settled upon visiting a different set of friends.

The doors to the orphanage opened while you were still a little ways away, and several of the older children ran out to greet you. You were pulled inside fairly quickly and enveloped in the twenty-some children who either hugged you or peppered you with questions.

"Alright, alright! Settle down!" You cried, but your smile widened. "One at a time!"

"You actually came back" A caretaker smiled at you.

"Of course! How could I not when you all were gracious enough to visit me while I was hurt?" You smoothed one of the little girl's hair down while another child pulled on your arm.

You allowed yourself to be led to a makeshift living room and sat down on a chair, the children flooding around you and sitting on the floor.

"What's all this about?" You asked, looking at their eager faces.

"We want you to tell us the story" A little boy explained, looking up at you.

"What story?" You pulled one of the youngest into your lap, and the giggled with delight.

"They want to hear the story of your battle, alongside Prince Thor" One of the eldest girls clarified, a child placed in her own lap.

"Oh, I see now" You gave a coy smile. "You all don't really want to hear that story, it's so boring!"

Cries of protest were heard and you cocked an eyebrow playfully.

"So you really want to hear the story? Even if it has things as boring as magic and frost giants?"

Pleas were heard from some of the children, alongside alarms of 'frost giants?' and gasps of 'magic?'.

"Alright, I suppose if you insist" You shrugged as though you were tired, but broke into a smile that gave you away.

You began to tell the story from the beginning, where Thor took you on a horse for the first time. When you described the picnic, a few girls sighed wistfully. When you told of the frost giants attack, several of the boys brightened up. And when you spoke of magic, a smile lit up a little red-haired boy's freckled face. You began to speak of the archers and how Thor was hit when-

"But then, (y/n) bravely dropped down from the sky with a warrior's roar! Her wings vanished and were replaced by a powerful blast of magic that vanquished the remaining foes, and left us victorious" Thor came from behind you, and several of the children looked in awe and glee. "If it were not for her, I most likely would not be standing here today"

"That was my favorite part" You mock pouted.

You set the little one on your lap down and stood, moving towards Thor and embracing him in a warm hug.

"I'm glad you're alright" You murmured so the children didn't hear.

"As am I" Thor whispered back softly.

"Thor and (y/n) sittin' in a tree!" A little boy with black hair and a mischievous glint in his eye cried out.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The rest of the kids joined in.

"That's it, I'm calling my hammer" Thor joked, sticking his arm out and pretending to call it. "You all have about a minute to run"

The kids screamed and ran away, giggling with glee.

"I'd like to speak with you" You stated once all the kids had left the room.

"As would I" Thor placed a hand around your waist and led you outside of the orphanage and down the path. He continued to talk as you both walked together. "I'm afraid that our date seemed to remind me of one of the reasons that I didn't want a lady in my life. At least, not right now"

You stayed quite, a little shocked at Thor's words.

"Our kingdom is at war and, because of such, attacks like the one we faced are quite commonplace. I don't want to have to live in fear of you getting injured. I must instead focus on ending the fighting, whether through diplomacy or force I don't yet know. But I can't do so if I'm distracted by taking care of you" Thor stopped and looked at you to gauge your reaction.

His last words stung a bit.

"If I recall, _I'm_ the one that saved _you_ during the last attack" You frowned.

"Yes, but you practically killed yourself in the process. Lady (y/n), I don't wish to hurt you, but I have no intentions of letting you get injured because of me"

"Isn't that my choice to make? What safer place is there than fighting at your side?"

"You aren't yet strong enough, and you don't know how to fight without your magic" Thor looked almost pained to drag the conversation out.

"Then I'll get stronger. And you can teach me how to fight. Problem solved" You crossed your arms in defiance.

"I'm sorry, but I've already made my choice. These last two weeks have given me much time to think, and I think you're better off without me. I can't bear to lose you, so this is goodbye" Thor began to walk away then, leaving you alone on the path.

You thought about calling after him, but didn't know what to say. You waited until he was out of sight, then took a different route to the castle. You didn't stop until you reached your room and, once you did, you slammed your door in frustration before slumping against it. Just when you thought you'd broken the ice, Thor had slammed the walls back down. A soft knock on your door made you stand up and open the door quickly, but the hope that it was Thor was swiftly bashed.

"I heard the news" Frigga greeted softly and embraced you gently.

You let yourself relax in her arms.

"It isn't fair! He didn't even give me a say in the matter" You huffed, letting out your hurt.

"I know dear. I had a talk with him" Frigga pulled back and looked you in the eyes. "I think I was able to talk a bit of sense to him"

"Really?" You asked, hoping you didn't sound too desperate to regain Thor's favor.

"Yes" Frigga chuckled. "I convinced him to take you to a play tonight"

"How on earth did you manage that?" You furrowed your brows in confusion.

"Well, the only date you had was ruined. So I convinced him to at least make that up to you. I also told him that we'd give you some basic combat training, but you have to remain on castle grounds until you've learned at least the basics" Frigga rubbed soothing circles on your shoulders. "I hope that eases your mind"

"It does, thank you" You hugged her again.

"Now, we have to get you ready!" Frigga closed the door behind her for privacy. "This date is going to be perfect, and I'm going to make sure you look stunning"

"You don't want Alister to help me?" You blushed a little, feeling as though it was unfitting of Frigga's status to prepare you for a date.

"Nonsense! I want you to be my daughter already. I already consider you family, I just need to convince Thor to marry you" Frigga's blunt statement made you blush a little harder.

"I can see where Loki gets his cunning" You smiled, before having a light-bulb go off in your head. "Speaking of Loki, may he also come to the play?"

"I suppose" Frigga mused while searching through your closet. "But I'm not sure he'd enjoy the idea of being a third party"

"What if he's not?" This made Frigga turn in surprise.

"I sincerely hope you'll explain" Frigga returned to her searching.

"Well, what if he had a date too?" You smirked a little.

"And who would that be?"

"Oh it could be anyone really. Maybe even, um, oh! How about Fiske, the baker from the kitchen?" You suggested.

Frigga whirled around.

"I knew it!" She pointed. "I knew they liked each other!"

"Really? How?" You pondered.

"Please, I'm not blind. He jumps at every opportunity I give him to go and speak with him, or pick something up" Frigga finally emerged with a deep blue dress. 

"But how do you know Fiske likes Loki?" You giggled.

"Oh, honey, the servants know all. And they'll tell all, if they like you"

"I've noticed" 

"Besides, Fiske looks at Loki the same way Thor looks at you" Frigga held the dress out to you. "Now go clean up while I arrange Fiske and Loki's tickets, and convince them to come"

You stood, still hazy from Frigga's comment on Thor and you.

"Come on, dear, we haven't got _that_ much time" Frigga smiled as you swiftly moved to action.

~Time Skip~

You stood at the entrance with Loki, who was overflowing with nervous energy. Your dress complimented you very well, showing off your curves without being too raunchy, and your hair and light makeup that Frigga helped you do helped to complete the look.

"Do you know who it could be?" Loki asked for what seemed like the thirtieth time that evening. "I can't think of why my mother would want to send me on a date with anyone. And keep it a surprise no less! Are you sure you have no clue who it is at all?"

"Loki, I have no idea who your mom could have set you up with" You lied easily. "And you need to relax, it's going to be fine"

"What if they don't turn up?" Loki adjusted his top again, smoothing the fabric down.

"They will"

"But how do you know?"

"(Y/n), brother, good to see you" Thor interrupted, striding up smoothly. "(Y/n), you look..."

"Yes?" You prompted when Thor drifted off.

"You look beautiful" He smiled, leaning down to peck your cheek.

Your heart fluttered up in your chest and you felt yourself blush a bit.

"Thank you" You smiled.

"And I'm sorry for my reaction before" Thor placed a hand on the back of his neck. "I just... I care for you greatly, and I didn't want to see you hurt again"

"It's alright"

"Ahem" Loki cleared his throat loudly, breaking the reverie between Thor and you.

"Brother, are you still waiting for your date?" Thor smirked a bit.

"Yes" Loki responded stiffly. "I just wish I knew who it was! It's driving me crazy! Why can't they just get here and-"

"Excuse me" Fiske interrupted, making Loki's eyes practically pop out of his head. "I deeply apologize for my tardiness, I couldn't seem to find my way here. I don't usually see plays"

Loki simply stood, not knowing what to do.

"Anyway, um, these are for you" Fiske handed Loki a bouquet of flowers.

"What's the matter Loki? Cat got your silver tongue?" You quipped.

Loki wheeled on you and narrowed his eyes in knowing acknowledgement, but turned back to Fiske with a shy smile.

"Thank you, Fiske, these are lovely"

"Well, shall we all head inside?" Thor broke up the tension some.

"Yes, lets" You smirked at Loki, following Thor into the theater.


	7. I Adore You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut ahead!

The play was probably interesting, but you were _far_ too distracted to be paying any attention. You couldn't stop thinking about what Frigga had said earlier. Did Thor really look at you like he _liked_ you? If you were honest, you had never thought of Thor in _that_ manner. You had thought of him as your husband in more of a business manner. And sure, when you almost kissed while on the picnic, you thought of him in more of a romantic manner. But you never even considered the fact that Thor could consider you....attractive.

But now that it was pointed out, it was like it was all you could notice. The little glances your way. The way his touch lingered a bit longer than what could be considered just friendly. It drove you absolutely crazy.

It was just after intermission, and the play was starting to get back in swing. The main character was in the middle of fighting the bad guys in order to make his way to his lover...or something like that. You were finally at least trying to pay attention to the play and found it to be mildly amusing. After a particularly funny joke, you found yourself laughing out loud. When you looked over at Thor, he was staring right at you with a smile on his face. He took your hand in his and turned back to watch the play, but didn't miss your blush. You turned back to watch the play, but before you knew it you felt Thor's hot breath near your ear.

"Pardon me for forgetting to tell you this, but you look positively _ravishing_ this evening" Thor spoke softly, leaning back a little to measure your reaction.

"Thank you" You murmured, looking up at him.

Thor cast a gaze at your lips, then turned and continued to watch the play.

When the play ended, Thor and you plus Loki and Fiske each exited the theater. Loki and Fiske decided to spend some time in the gardens together, and Thor and you said your goodbyes and wished them a good evening. Once alone, Thor began to walk you to your bedchambers to say goodbye for the evening. You reached your door altogether too soon and Thor turned to give you a sweet smile.

"Well, I suppose this is where we say our goodbyes" Thor sighed a little. "I hope this has made up for the disaster that was our first date"

_'What?'_ You thought. 

"(Y/n)?" Thor questioned when you failed to respond.

You set your jaw resolutely and stood on your tiptoes while pulling Thor down to meet you for a kiss. When you broke away, Thor opened his eyes and looked at you with confusion.

"Why do you keep running from me?" You whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Thor looked even more confused. "Did I not make myself clear the last time we spoke? This is better for us both-"

"Thor Odinson!" You growled, making him clamp his mouth shut quickly, "You are not making this decision on your own. I have a say in the matter too, don't I?"

"Of course! I just-" Thor tried to begin again.

"Oh no, you let me finish" You scolded. "I know your mother spoke to you. And I know you are aware that I'll be receiving combat training. And I see the way you look at me, so I know that you don't really want to end our relationship"

"Now hold on a minute" Thor interrupted once more. 

"No, I won't, because there's something that you need to get through your thick skull _right now_ " You changed tone and put your hands on the side of Thor's face lovingly. "I adore you, Thor Odinson. So you're not getting rid of me unless you have me physically thrown out of the castle"

Thor was silent for a few paces, looking completely stunned. He slowly raised his hand to grab one of yours, then lowered it to his lips to place a chaste kiss on your palm.

"I adore you too" He murmured softly.

"So then you'll _finally_ stop trying to get rid of me?" You implored, meeting his gaze.

"Yes" He smiled gently. "And I'm sorry I've made you feel like I want to get rid of you"

"Oh, now that you'll have to make up for" You smiled back.

Your smile was replaced with a gasp as Thor quickly scooped down and picked you up bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" You wrapped your arms tightly around Thor's neck to keep yourself from falling.

"I'm making up for it" Thor smirked, opening your door and carrying you in.

The door was shut and locked behind you both and you were gently lowered to the bed.

"I meant what I said earlier, (y/n), you look absolutely beautiful in that gown" Thor placed a kiss on your cheek. "Will you allow me to makeup for what I've done and said?"

Thor leaned back and looked you in the eye.

"Can I make you my queen at last?" Thor's voice was sultry now.

"Yes" You breathed, pulling him down for another kiss.

You felt Thor's hands begin to roam your body, exploring you with great care and diligence. He finally settled his hands on your hips and began to kiss down your jaw and neck, occasionally leaving little nips along the way. You felt his hand travel up your back in search for the clasps that held your dress on. While his hands worked on removing your dress, you busied yourself with removing his armor, casting the pieces to the side as they came off. When Thor was finally shirtless, you took a moment to admire his physique. There was no doubt that he was a true god. You leaned forward and kissed his neck, shoulders, and clavicle, occasionally leaving a mark that you knew would last for quite some time. Thor finally finished with the clasps and you helped him get you out of the dress. Once you laid back on the bed, he began drinking in the sight of you.

"Surely this isn't the first time you've seen a woman naked before?" You asked, blushing at the exposure and Thor's continued staring.

"Truthfully, it's not. But I've never seen one so exquisite" He leaned down and kissed your collarbone, humming in contentment. "And what of you? Have you had any past experience?"

"Once" You admitted reluctantly. "I went through a rebellious stage where I did anything to avoid the engagement. Mother was furious that I'd ruined myself"

"You are not ruined" Thor murmured, kissing down your chest. "You are perfect"

"Well I'm no god, that's for sure" You felt just a little too exposed, and Thor's praise only made you feel more so.

Thor raised to meet your eyes, and you gasped to see that his pupils were blown wide with lust.

"There is no other woman in all of Asgard that can compare to you" Thor kissed you again, this time with more desire than romance. "And don't you forget it" 

Thor kissed his way down your chest again, this time reaching your breast. He took one of your nipples in his mouth and began to suck and lick, pleased at the noises that he pulled from you. His hand moved to your other breast, pinching and teasing the other nipple until he switched his mouth to it. You moaned and arched your back a little, trying to give him better access. Instead, he pulled away and smirked at you.

"Stop teasing" You pouted.

"No" Thor looked positively devious as he lowered himself to you again.

This time, he began placing kisses on your stomach, slowly moving lower. When he finally reached his destination, he began placing kisses on your thighs, leaving what was sure to be hickies and love bites.

"Thor" You whined, growing impatient.

"Yes?" Thor asked coyly. "Tell me what you want, (y/n)"

"I want you to put your tongue to use, instead of teasing me and being a smart ass" You huffed.

"Then ask nicely" Thor retorted.

Defiance rose up in you and instead of begging you raised yourself to your knees and made Thor lay back on the bed.

"How is this getting you any closer to what you want?" Thor quirked an eyebrow at you.

It was your turn to smirk as you began kissing Thor's neck and chest, slowly lowering your movements as he had done to you earlier. You kissed along his hardened belly and thighs, skipping over his erect manhood to continue teasing him. When you finally took him in hand, you heard his breath hitch in anticipation. You swirled your tongue over the top of his cock, then licked his shaft from bottom to top. You heard him let out a groan as you continued your ministrations. Eventually, you finally took him in your mouth and began to suck, hollowing out your cheeks and taking him in as far as you could. Thor let out a string of curses as you continued to bob your head. When you dug your nails into his thighs experimentally, he jerked and let out a loud moan. You continued until Thor was panting, head thrown back in pure ecstasy. When you felt he was right on the tipping point, you pulled off with a lewd pop. Thor actually whimpered at the loss, and looked at you with pleading eyes.

You crawled up Thor until you hovered over him, kissing his chest and neck more as you did so. You took his cock in hand and stroked it a few times, allowing your entrance to float teasingly above it. When Thor put his hands on your hips and attempted to pull you down, you resisted. He gave you a questioning look, and you leaned in until your face was inches from his.

"You have to ask nicely" You mimicked, batting your eyelashes at him.

Thor groaned and slumped back on the bed in defeat.

"(Y/n), please, I want to be inside you so badly" Thor begged.

"Hm, good boy" You praised, sinking down onto him.

You both moaned as you got situated. After a few moments, you raised your hips up, allowing Thor to exit you almost all the way before slamming back home. You picked up a rhythm and the only sounds that could be heard in the room was your moans accompanied by Thor's groans of pleasure.

"May I touch you?" Thor asked.

"I never said you couldn't" You smiled, liking your newfound position of power in the relationship.

Thor's hands roamed your body, eventually settling on massaging your breasts.

"You're so perfect" You murmured to him, pressing kisses along his jaw. Thor moaned in response, making you look at him in question. "Do you like that? Being praised?"

Thor looked embarrassed and nodded his head a bit.

"Don't be ashamed" You soothed, kissing him gently. "I won't judge you for anything"

You picked up the pace and your movements became a bit harder as you began to chase your release. Thor placed his hands on your hips and helped pull you down onto him.

"Just like that Thor" You praised, feeling your orgasm building.

Without warning, Thor turned you both over so you laid on the bed. The process cause him to pull almost completely out, and he slammed back into you with force. You moaned as his thrusts began to hit your sweet spot, and wrapped your legs around his waist. The coil inside of you tightened, and your moans became louder.

"Shh, we don't want to be caught" Thor murmured. "We shouldn't really be doing this until after we've been wed"

Thor covered your mouth with his, muffling any further noises that spilled from you. When Thor moved one of his hands between your bodies and began rubbing your clit, you finally came undone, crying out his name as you reached your orgasm. Thor's movements became more erratic, and he soon followed you over the edge, pushing in deep one last time as he came with a groan. He pulled out and laid beside you while you both caught your breath.

"Well" You started first. "That was enjoyable"

Thor chuckled beside you and brought you closer to him.

"Yes, it was" Thor kissed your forehead sweetly. "We'd better get some rest now"

"Are you staying?" You gazed up at him sleepily.

"Yes, unless you don't want me to"

"No, stay" You tucked yourself against Thor more, enjoying the warmth he brought.

You both eventually drifted off, cradled in each other's arms.


	8. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept on delaying uploading this chapter because I wasn't entirely sure how to end this fic, which is partly why it's so short. Thank you for all your continued patience and support! Leave a comment if you have any ideas on what fic I should start writing for my Friday uploads. (Also peep my eight legged horse joke...you know...cause Loki gave birth to one in actual Norse mythology...yeah)

You awoke feeling warm and content, the morning sunlight gleaming through the windows. You nuzzled into your pillow and thought about drifting back off to sleep until your consciousness became aware of a heavy weight around your waist. You peered down and found Thor's heavy arm wrapped around you, holding you close to him. Thor himself had tucked his head against your shoulder, and was breathing evenly.

Thor was is your room.

Thor wasn't supposed to be in your room until you were married.

"Thor" You spoke in a hushed tone. "Thor wake up"

"Hmm?" Thor murmured sleepily, still not bothering to move.

"Thor it's morning time. Someone's going to catch us if you don't leave soon" You spoke a little louder to hold his attention.

"It will be fine" Thor replied lazily. "I'll be gone soon. Just give me a few more minutes to enjoy this"

"Alright, fine" You relented, mostly because you were enjoying the closeness too. "Just make sure that your gone by the time-"

The door opened then, and in walked Allister. She was occupied with something in her hands, and didn't even look up at first. Thor and you both sat straight up in bed out of shock, and you used the blankets to cover your naked forms.

"Good morning (y/n)" Allister chirped cheerfully. "I hope that your date with Thor went well last ni-"

Allister stopped short when she finally caught sight of you two.

"I....I..." Allister gulped. "I'll come back later"

Was all she managed before she practically sprinted out of the doorway. You let out a sigh and flopped back in the bed.

"So much for not getting caught" You grumbled, casting a look at Thor.

"My apologies" Thor said rather sheepishly. "Allow me to make up for it"

Thor leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on your lips.

"We'd better get dressed before anyone else sees us" Thor smiled, pulling away.

"I suppose so"

When you had finally gotten dressed and decided to go to breakfast, you allowed Thor to leave before you so that you wouldn't arrive at the same time. After waiting a couple minutes, you began to make your way to the dining hall. When you rounded the corner and found Frigga staring directly at you, with Thor and Loki seated in chairs near her, you stopped in your tracks.

"I let you be on your own for one evening" Frigga motioned to a chair and you complied hastily. "One evening and every one of you decides to sleep with someone"

Thor cast a shocked look Loki's way, and he merely shrank in his seat, his face slowly turning a shade of red.

"At least you two are betrothed" Frigga cast a hand you and Thor's way, not looking at you while she paced. "But now we have to move up a royal wedding that we haven't even planned yet! Heaven forbid we find out (y/n)'s pregnant! And if that's not enough, I have my other son involved in the biggest scandal this castle has seen since last century! There is a reason there is an order to this, you fools. The next thing you know the public is going to find out that Loki is sleeping with someone he's not even engaged to!"

Frigga sat in a chair across from you all and folded her arms, looking rather stern.

"What do you expect me to do?" She asked.

"Move the wedding to this week" Thor mused out loud. "We could plan it over the next few days and be wed in no time"

"And you're both okay with this?" Frigga turned toward you.

"Of course" You replied immediately, thought you felt a little shocked.

"And you?" Frigga turned a pointed look towards Loki, who took interest in his shoes.

"I..." Loki raised his eyes to meet hers slowly. "You won't like what I have to say"

"Try me" Frigga drew her mouth into a thin line.

"Father could change the law that says peasants and servants can't marry royalty" Loki shifted his gaze away again, deciding to focus out the window.

"I could try to ask him. In the meantime, you keep your little secret _very_ quiet" Frigga sighed heavily.

"Are we...excused?" You ventured carefully.

"No" Frigga stated, standing up. "We have a wedding to plan. Come on you two, we don't have time for breakfast anymore"

As she walked away, you and Thor began after her. Thor took your hand in his as you walked, and you couldn't help but smile up at him. You couldn't see it, but Frigga hid a smile as well.

~Time Skip~

It was a grand wedding. Fiske baked the wedding cake, the kids in the orphanage helped with picking whatever flowers were in season, Allister did your hair and makeup, and Frigga herself helped you pick and alter a dress. It was held in the throne room and Odin married you. Your parents didn't bother to show up as they'd already received the dowry, so Loki gave you away. And cried. A lot more than you thought he would.

Yes, it was a grand wedding, but it was nothing compared to the festivities afterward. There was feasting, dancing, drinking, storytelling, and on the odd occasion a 'friendly competition' that was really just glorified fighting. You received several wonderful gifts from family and friends, but your favorites definitely came from the royal family you had joined. From Frigga, a stunning necklace. Odin gifted you one of the finest horses you'd ever seen. And Loki found a spell book that was probably harder to find than an eight legged horse.

After the wedding Thor and you left the party early to enjoy other....activities. It was after one of these rounds when an interesting topic was brought up.

"(Y/n)?" Thor ventured quietly, while he cradled you close to him.

"Hm?" You raised your head to look into his eyes.

"Are you happy? Here on Asgard?" Thor searched your eyes for an answer.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" You furrowed your brows in confusion.

"Well, I'm sure that you've heard of my adventures on Midgard and I was wondering if you'd ever like to visit there" Thor looked up at the ceiling. "I have some people there I'd like you to meet. And I can't avoid the throne forever, so I figured that we'd better visit before the responsibility falls to me. That is...if you want to?"

You placed a small kiss on Thor's cheek and he turned to look at you.

"I'm happy to go wherever you go" You laid your head back on his shoulder. "Besides, I enjoy our adventures"

Thor held you closer and laughed lightly at your response.

"As do I"


End file.
